


What is Attraction?

by Everything_Everything



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: And the Worst Best Friend, Broly is the Purest Sweetheart, Goku is the Worst Wingman, Jealous Wives, M/M, No Wife-Bashing, Vegeta is a Confused Bean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2019-10-23 17:10:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17687525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everything_Everything/pseuds/Everything_Everything
Summary: Broly visits the Briefs' household for a get-together and finds the interactions between the prince and his mate very intriguing.





	1. The Invite

**Author's Note:**

> I have always been interested in Broly/Vegeta. The recent movie has only served to amplify my thirst for them lol Hope you guys enjoy the ride! Please leave comments and kudos :)

Broly sideswept a punch to the face and just missed the other Saiyan, as he countered with his own punch. Goku swung his foot around in a roundhouse kick, connecting with Broly’s side and sending him to the ground. Broly caught himself with his hands and flipped away from the other’s form. When he landed on his feet, he realized Goku had disappeared and ducked from experience, knowing the other was most likely coming from behind. When there was no one there, he jumped to the side - expecting the blow from above. The ground shook at the impact of the blast that had been sent his way.

He was just getting used to sensing energy in battle. Goku usually decreased his energy slightly and hid, telling Broly to find him. Today, however, the Saiyan’s power level kept fluctuating, so it was hard to get a grasp on where he could be. He knew the other was waiting for him to voice this concern, but he wouldn’t give up so easily. If he could just land a hit on this guy, he’ll be satisfied.

The sparring session had been going on until the second sun made its appearance. Goku had made it a rule that they take a break between the rising and setting of the suns. The Earth-raised Saiyan thought it grueling to train in that blazing heat. Especially with the lack of water on this planet. It was better to rest up inside, where there were endless jugs of water they could chug. Bulma sent over shipments of supplies regularly, however she noted they would race through the rations if they overexerted themselves.

Seeing no end to this game of catch-me-if-you-can, Goku appeared in Broly’s line of sight with his hands in a surrendering gesture.

“Alright, Broly, that’s good enough for today. I think you’re starting to get the hang of this.” He praised encouragingly.

The other pouted slightly, his shoulders slumping. “I was not able to hit you.”

Goku widened his eyes and then giggled with amusement. “You actually almost got me a couple of times, there. I’m impressed. The main point of today’s lesson was to follow the target.”

He rolled his neck and shoulder, pointing to the sun. “Even though that limits our time out here. I can still teach you a few things inside.” Goku stated.

Broly smiled, feeling a bit better that he’d impressed his sparring partner and followed the other back to camp. Cheelai and Lemo were listening in on the scouters about the Frieza forces’ whereabouts. They knew the tyrant had their location, but figured Broly’s presence made for a huge deterrent. Still, it was smarter to play it safe and stay on top of their enemies.

Speaking of enemies...Cheelai perked up at the entrance of Broly and his weekly sparring partner. Goku kept his promise to train Broly and would show up with new resources upon each visit. She still did not fully trust the other, but could not deny the charm in his easy-going attitude. He was endearingly sweet in his openness, yet was not as transparent as he’d have them believe. The Saiyan definitely had some kind of wit about him, Cheelai just couldn’t put a finger on it.

“Once again, not a scrape on you, yet Broly is sporting several bruises and a cut beneath his eye.” She observed, walking over to inspect the wound on the latter’s face.

Goku scratched at the back of his head sheepishly. “Well, if it makes you feel any better, he’s improved quite a bit.”

She gave him a withering glare and turned her attention back to Broly. “I’m guessing you two are probably hungry.”

Broly’s face broke out in a wide grin and he pulled her hand away from his face to nod excitedly.

Pouting, Cheelai smacked his hand lightly and walked over to the med kit. “Only after you clean yourself up. I’ll pop in some quick dinners and have it prepared in no time.”

Goku sat cross-legged in the middle of the cot. “Actually, Cheelai, we were going to train some more, if that’s alright with you.”

“Oh alright. You’ll only dirty yourself up right afterwards anyway.”

Goku beamed at the woman in a cheeky manner, agreeing with her statement. He pat the space next to him, prompting Broly to join him on the floor. The Saiyan had no idea what Goku was up to, but obeyed the instruction anyway.

“Now,” Goku began, raising his index finger in the air. “What I’m going to teach you is something very important. This will help you in controlling your power in the future.”

Broly appeared uncomfortable at the mention of his previous loss of control over his power. It was scary, the bits and pieces he recalled from the battle. He’d even killed his own father in the midst of it all…

“Hey!” Goku’s voice and hand on his knee brought him to the present. “We’ll get there someday, but first we have to start somewhere, right?”

Not very convinced, Broly nodded in agreement anyway.

“What I’m going to teach you is called meditation.” Goku closed his eyes and held his fists together at the center of his chest. “You shut everything out and only focus on the power that rests within you. Once you feel that connection, you latch onto it and try to hold on for as long as you can.”

Broly watched the other in silence, amazed at the calming stillness of the usually chipper Saiyan before him. The power radiating off of him was muted by the warrior, himself, however the immense strength which resided in him could still be sensed. It was almost as if he were powering up, but Broly knew that to be false - if not for the mere existence of the house they currently sat in. He knew what kind of damage a power like that could cause. His eyes closed as he remembered the feeling of displacement that overcame him, at some point during the battle on Earth. He and another fighter were seemingly in an otherworldly dimension - their existence almost surreal in its misshaped universe.

“Did you find it yet?”

Broly opened his eyes in surprise, forgetting he was in the middle of a task. “Eh - I am sorry.”

Goku chuckled at the other’s seriousness. “It’s okay. I had a lot of trouble focusing my first time around, too.”

With a sigh, Broly followed the steps Goku had spelled out for him and extended his consciousness toward the being within.

He repeated this exercise for days on end; especially when Goku was absent. It terrified him that he couldn’t get a grasp on his own power. It seemed never-ending and he sometimes got lost trying to figure out where it began and where it ended. The memories of that fight continued to distract him from his task and he wondered if that were the problem. He couldn’t remember much after his fight with the prince and was somewhat curious if the other Saiyan had made it out okay.

The next time he saw Kakarot, he voiced this concern.

“Oh, Vegeta?” A different kind of smile lit up his sparring partner’s face. “He’s back on Earth. Did you want to spar with him?”

Broly frowned a bit at the offer and fidgeted with uncertainty. “He would not be upset with me?”

Goku opened his mouth, before shutting it again, tapping a finger to his chin in thought. “You know, now that you say so, I don’t think fighting him would be such a good idea, right now.” He shook his hands in front of him frantically. “Not that he’s mad at you or anything! But Vegeta doesn’t really know how to hold back in a sparring match.”

“So, he is not angry?”

“Nahh, Vegeta’s probably just jealous.” Goku waggles his eyebrows at Broly in a teasing manner. “I’m also Vegeta’s sparring partner. Sometimes our training days overlap with my times to meet up with you. I have to cancel on him, when that happens.”

Goku’s eyes and mouth widen in excitement, as an idea pops into his head. “Oh!! I know! Why don’t you guys come to Bulma’s barbeque tomorrow?”

“Bar-B-Q?” Broly mimicked clumsily.

“Yeah, it’ll be fun! There’s lots of food and you’ll finally get to meet Bulma!” Goku grabbed a hold of Broly’s shoulder and transported them back to camp, before he could reply. “Hey~”

Lemo looked up from where he was working on the ship. Cheelai exited the house at all the ruckus.

Goku pat Broly on his shoulder three times. “I told Broly that my friend Bulma is having a barbeque at her place, tomorrow. It would be great if you guys could come!”

Cheelai raised a brow at him, placing her hands on her hips. “What part of you’re still our enemy do you not understand?”

Goku simply propped a leg behind the other and clasped his hands together behind his head. “Plenty of my friends used to be enemies, so I don’t see why any of you can’t join.”

Cheelai rolled her eyes in disbelief. “We don’t even know any of your planet’s customs? What even is a barbeque?”

As if he were waiting for her to ask that very question, Goku burst forward in excitement. “It’s a gathering where we all come together to eat a never-ending feast!” Broly’s eyes widened at that. “There’s games, and drinks, and dancing.” Goku wagged his butt in the air with his explanation, his feet levitating behind his form. “Plus, Bulma would be happy to see you guys! She’s great.”

Oh, they knew all about Bulma. The other couldn’t go a day without bringing her up. Cheelai began to wonder if they were more than friends. He did say something about having two sons. But then maybe it was because Bulma was one of his only friends interested in the aliens. Scoffing, Cheelai waved him off.

“Whatever, it’s up to my comrades. Broly, Lemo, what do you think?” She asked.

Lemo shrugged and wiped off the oil from his hands. “It’d be nice to have a change in scenery.”

They all looked to Broly and he glanced down at his hands in thought. Kakarot always spoke of Earth in a fond way and shared snippets of his everyday life when they were resting between training sessions. He came faithfully every week and kept to his word, however the other Saiyan had never invited him to visit Earth. Broly suspected it was because of all the havoc he’d caused during his last visit. This was a first. He would not mess up this time.

Broly clenched his fists and locked eyes with Kakarot. “I would like to visit your home.”


	2. The Barbeque

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all left such sweet comments on the first chapter! Thanks so much :) I hope this chap doesn't disappoint

Ding~ Dong~

“Boys! Can one of you get that?” Bulma yelled through the house.

She was helping her mother transfer some of the food from the kitchen to the tents outside. Yamcha was already at the grill preparing the meat, while Trunks’ friends were blowing up balloons and anchoring all the decorations accordingly. It seems like we get more and more help every year, Bulma thought with a fond smile. Whoever thought I’d have a family so huge growing up an only child?

“Buu help carry food, too!” The pink mass interjected. Bulma would have dropped the tray in her hands, if not for the quick reflexes of her personal bodyguard.

“Oh! Thanks Buu! Just place these exactly where mom tells you.” She instructed in a gentle tone.

Buu puffed ecstatically, glad to be of service, and wrapped his antenna around the tray before lifting two others into his arms. Bulma shook her head in bemusement and went to check on her most recent visitor.

As she rounded the corner, a familiar voice reached her ears.

“...told me that you’d better not be dirtying your party clothes.”

“No way! I’m helping out with the preparations.” Goten refuted proudly. Bulma didn’t even need to see him to know the kid was standing with his chest puffed out. Sometimes she wondered who influenced who, between her son and baby Son.

“That’s right, Goten,” Bulma interrupted. “I wish your dad was as helpful as you.”

Goku beamed up at his oldest friend and waved a hand in greeting. “Actually, I have done a little something.” Bulma raised her brow in question. “I invited Broly, Lemo, and Cheelai to hang out with us today.”

Cradling her arms below her chest, Bulma furrowed her brows in worry. “Son-kun, I wish you would have asked first.”

Goku only waved his hands dismissively. “Aw, it’s okay Bulma. Broly’s not a violent person. He’s coming to eat and mingle, that’s all. No fights, I promise.”

Bulma’s frown transformed into a full scowl at that point. “You got that right. And what I was getting at is that Broly is a whole other FULL BLOODED SAIYAN! Do you realize how much thought and time my mother puts into food preparation for these gatherings? If there’s not enough food, you’ll be the first person prohibited from thirds.”

Realizing his most fatal mistake, Goku clapped his hands together in a pleading gesture. “NO! Bulma! I’m sorry; tell your mom that whatever extra she needs, Chi-Chi will help make up the rest-”

“Goku!” Bulma couldn’t believe this!

“Okay, okay. No jokes, I get it. But c’mon, you can’t be serious. Everyone deserves to have some fun every now and then. I was only trying to make new friends!”

The boys could only laugh at their parents’ bickering and Goku’s pathetic excuse of an apology. They slithered off to join their friends, before Bulma’s anger turned on them, somehow.

Running a hand through her fringe, Bulma let out an exasperated sigh. “I’ll talk to my mom and see if she’ll need any extra hands. Do they have any casual-wear?”

Goku blinked blankly at her. “Uh, wha~”

“You know, clothes other than battle armor?”

“Uhh, well, I don’t think so. They’re always wearing the same type of outfits every time I visit.”

 

Bulma slapped a hand to her forehead. “Must I do everything for you, Son-kun? How could you invite people to a party without giving them the proper attire? You want them to feel left-out when they come by? I swear, men all think the same - alien or not.”

She told Goku to wait in the living room, while she went to scavenge through her supply of capsules.

Whis sat on the couch, observing the hyper toddler attempting to grab ahold of the orb at the end of his staff. Bulla was so engrossed in her task she hadn't noticed the newcomer. Whis smiled at Goku in greeting and continued to lower and raise the staff just out of baby Bulla's reach.

“It seems Broly will be making an appearance today?” Whis stated, knowingly.

Goku only smiled in return. “Yeah, great right?”

Whis only hummed in acquiescence, telekinetically lifting Bulla into his lap. She giggled adorably at the weightless maneuver and finally noticed Goku towering over her. Her eyes widened and she raised her hands with the expectation to be picked up.

“I’ve found that she truly enjoys heights. I told Bulma to allow Vegeta to at least teach her to fly, but alas the attempt was futile.” He watched as Goku placed Bulla’s tiny form on his shoulders and was going to warn the clueless man, but the toddler’s hands were too quick.

“Yeoow~ aaa~ Bulla wait!” Tears formed at the edge of Goku’s eyes as the young girl tugged on his unruly locks.

A chuckle from the doorway caught the attention of the adults in the room. “Oh no, the great Kakarot is being mauled by a cub.”

Goku pouted at the man and gently pried at Bulla’s enclosed fists. “It’s not funny Vegeta; this really hurts!”

“I know.” Vegeta stated, stepping away from the wall. “I think you’ve had enough fun, Bulla. Release Kakarot.”

Recognizing her sire’s voice, Bulla leapt toward her father in an act of complete faith that he would catch her. He scooped her in his arms, holding her in the crook of his elbow, her back against his chest and feet dangling over his forearm.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow at Goku. “You’re here early.”

Massaging his scalp tenderly, Goku tried to shoot him a smug smirk, except it only came out as a grimace. “I came to let Bulma know I invited Broly and the others to join us. Now I’m just waiting for her to get back with their casual clothes.”

Vegeta’s grip on his daughter subconsciously tightened, as he frowned in disapproval. “And what will you do if there’s a misunderstanding? Human customs are odd and your friends aren’t exactly the brightest.”

“They’re your friends too, Vegeta.” Said Saiyan raised a brow in challenge at that bold statement and Goku dropped the subject. “It doesn’t matter anyway. I’ve been training with Broly for months now; he’s really a good person and is actually pretty excited to meet everyone.”

It was hard for Vegeta to imagine the disturbed Saiyan expressing any amount of cheer, but from Kakarot’s observations, the other is pretty impressionable. Which shouldn’t be too hard to believe - if he recalled anything from their previous battle. The rate at which the other’s agility and skill had progressed within a few hours was incomparable. Vegeta’s skin crawled at the mere memory of the unbridled power which emanated from the rogue Saiyan. Had he not known any better, he’d have thought the man to be The Legendary.

Of course, the trigger that had brought forth utter rage out of the otherwise dull being was Vegeta, himself. For that Saiyan and his fool of a father to align themselves with Frieza just so they could punish him for his father’s deeds. His own blood began to boil at the nerve of it all.

“He’s not welcome here.” He noted in an icy tone.

Goku blinked at the sudden change in Vegeta’s demeanor. “Wha- uh, Vegeta…”

Vegeta turned and left the room with his daughter still cradled in his arm, effectively ending the conversation. Bulma bumbled back into the room with a case of capsules, a satisfied smile on her face.

“Here we are! I couldn’t remember what the others looked like, but I figured a wardrobe of stylish duds with varying sizes should do, right?” She asked optimistically.

Goku frowned at the doorway Vegeta had just exited from and absentmindedly took the kit from Bulma’s hands. “Yeah, that should work.”

Noticing that her friend’s bubbly attitude had somehow disappeared, Bulma squished his cheeks between her palms. “Now, now! No sad faces! This is supposed to be a fun day. Did Vegeta get to you already?”

Goku’s shoulders slumped at the mention of her husband’s name and he most certainly would have pouted, if Bulma wasn’t currently trying to knead his cheeks into dough. A sympathetic smile crossed her features. Should’ve known, she thought with a sigh. “Don’t worry about old grumpy pants; I’ll take care of him. You just make sure our guests get here on time.”

With that last statement she pat her hands on his shoulders and straightened her posture. Goku followed her example and shook off the black cloud Vegeta had left behind.

“Alright, I’ll be back in a few.” He gave her a quick smile before transmitting to Broly’s Planet.

Feeling triumphant, Bulma scanned the room, then frowned. “Whis, where’s Bulla?”

_______________________________

Cheelai stepped out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her form. She’d forgotten her clothes on the floor next to Broly’s shared bed. She still slept on the ship on occasion, but she found the bed provided by the human woman much more accomodating. Luckily, Broly’s sleep schedule was so spasmodic in its consistency that she was usually able to get away with six hours uninterrupted. He never woke her up upon finding her invading his space, but Cheelai was so programmed to working under the Frieza Force that any new disturbance within earshot roused her from her sleep. Broly had taken to lounging in the bay window next to the main entrance. And that’s where she found him today - staring out the window.

“Are you really going to sit there all day, waiting for him?” She asked, slightly annoyed that he was still there. She’d been pampering herself for the past hour and a half. “He probably forgot about us, anyways.”

Broly bit his lip in worry, not wanting to believe Cheelai’s words. Kakarot is a very flighty individual; he can be distracted in an instant. It wasn’t too far-fetched an idea that he likely forgot about them in the spontaneity of his daily life. Yet and still, Broly couldn’t accept that Kakarot would fail to follow through on something he’d clearly been overjoyed about just yesterday. There was so much excitement in the man; it had to be satisfied in some way.

The half-naked Saiyan let out a disappointed sigh, scanning the terrain once more, before turning away from the window. As soon as his feet touched the floor, a powerful presence appeared outside the house. With a small smile, Broly leapt from his seat and ran to open the door. Cheelai squawked in protest and ran to hide her indecency.

“Hey, Broly! Long time no see.” Kakarot exclaimed, chuckling at his own joke.

Broly walked outside and waved a hand, as he saw Kakarot do many times before.

“Where is everyone? I brought some gifts for all of ya.” He stated, shaking the case of capsules in his hand.

They went in search of Lemo, giving Cheelai time to clothe herself. She grumbled to herself, not entirely convinced they should even be fraternizing with the other Earthlings. Just because Goku forgave Broly, doesn’t mean everyone was as forgiving. She worried that they would cause trouble and Broly would lose himself like back then. He has not had a similar episode since, and Cheelai wanted to keep it that way. It was terrifying seeing the gentle giant in such a state.

On the ship, the boys were filing through a closet of clothing items Cheelai didn’t recognize. Lemo didn’t seem impressed by the array of options and Broly was sniffing at some of the material in confusion. She doubted the other had ever seen velvet in his life. Goku was sitting, cross-legged in one of the cockpit seats.

“What is all this?” Cheelai questioned, picking up a scrapped pair of pants.

Goku had his arms crossed in front of his chest and shrugged unenthusiastically. “Bulma thought you guys may want to wear some casual clothes to the barbeque. She said you guys probably didn’t want to feel left out.”

Feeling a bit flattered by the thought, Cheelai made her way over to the large wardrobe. “So, these are the clothes you usually wear?”

She pulled out a very skimpy pair of shorts that would barely cover her ass.

“Well, I usually just wear my gi, but the others like to wear that stuff, usually. Although, I’ve only seen girls wear that.” Goku noted, pointing to the shorts in her hands.

Cheelai raised a brow. “I’m confused. I thought Earth was covered in ice.”

“Ice?” Goku couldn’t help but laugh at her ignorance. “No! That was just one place, where the dragon ball was hidden. Most places on Earth are very warm, actually. It can get pretty cold, but I don’t think I’ve ever been anywhere that cold before.”

Blinking in fascination, Cheelai turned back to the closet in thought. “Well, I guess I can dress like an Earthling for one day.”

She matched a periwinkle blue jumpsuit with a sheer shawl to drape over her shoulders. She checked herself out in the mirror and admired the pleasantly odd way the legs of the outfit flared at the bottom, so only her toes were visible. The jumpsuit mimicked her armor with its heart-shaped collar around her bosom and the shimmeriness of the shawl added an ethereal glow about her womanly figure. A small bag with her name written on it was stashed in the section of the closet she assumed was feminine and she’d grabbed it without question.

In the bag were cosmetic items she remembers on her mother’s vanity back at home. She’d never been taught how to apply make-up, but she recalls watching her mother make up her face every morning. Cheelai found herself grinning fondly at the pack before her. She wasn’t confident enough to use all that was provided for her, but the stick of lip color was always something she wished to try as a little girl. With the lavender color applied to her lip, Cheelai stepped out of her small quarters, into the main area of the ship.

“What kind of shoes does she have over there?” She asked offhandedly.

All of the guys glanced up at her re-emergence, pausing in their tasks. None of them had ever perceived Cheelai in a feminine light before, respecting her position as an enforcer in Frieza’s army. It was a novel sight to behold: the light pastels against her luminous skin made her overall appearance softer.

Goku was the first to comment. “Wow, you look great!”

Cheelai’s cheeks flushed with flattery and she fought against the urge to cover her face. “Urm, thanks.”

She then noticed what the others were wearing and immediately felt cheated. “Hey, why haven’t you guys changed?”

Lemo scoffed and crossed his arms. “I’m comfortable in my armor. And Broly’s pelt doesn’t really go with anything here.”

Cheelai rolled her eyes dramatically. “At least put a shirt on. We’re going to eat, not fight a battle.”

Goku reached into a discard pile, plucking out a black article of clothing. “He can wear this. It’s roomy and not stiff.”

He tossed the wife-beater at Broly, who in turn thoroughly examined the clothing item with unnatural intrigue. With a roll of her eyes, Cheelai stomped over to the brute and snatched the shirt from his grasp. She held up the shirt to inspect top from bottom and front from back, before prepping the shirt for Broly to place his limbs through. She raised her eyebrows and shook the shirt in his face. Finally understanding what his partner was expecting of him, Broly placed his arms and head through their respective holes in the shirt. Cheelai stepped closer to properly pull the shirt into place and smoothed out the wrinkles with nimble fingers.

Her hands lingered over the others’ pecs, as she felt the warmth radiating off the larger Saiyan. She could practically feel the intensity of Broly’s stare and glanced up to find their faces rather close. Broly was staring at her lips in fascination and she instinctively rubbed them together. His eyes followed the subtle movement and her cheeks heated with arousal. She stood frozen in place, suddenly expecting him to make a move.

But, of course this was Broly, so all he did was say, “Your lips are blue,” And with lightning strike precision, the whole mood was destroyed.

A barely stifled snort escaped Lemo, causing him to cover his mouth apologetically. Cheelai sent him a piercing glare and shuffled away from the awkward situation. It didn’t help her embarrassment any that Goku had one of the blankest look she’d ever seen out of him. She gathered herself and ran a finger across her bottom lip.

“Yup! It’s called lipstick. Just an application people use to add some glamor and pop to their faces.” She batted her eyes at him to playfully lighten the mood. “Do you like?”

Broly scanned her face and clothes before giving her a slight smile with a nod. “You look great.”

Lemo could no longer hold in his mirth and burst into obnoxious cackles as Broly repeated Goku’s earlier phrasing. Cheelai huffed in annoyance and spun on her heel to go search for a pair of shoes. Feeling like he missed something, Broly looked to Goku for help, only earning him a bright smile and friendly pat on the shoulder in return.

“I think it’s about time we head over. I hope everyone’s hungry.”

_______________________________

 

With the appearance of new faces, the gang immediately crowded around the newcomers and gave them their undivided attention. Questions flew from all directions and wary glances were thrown Goku’s way, at the mention of Broly’s identity. With the distraction of food, there wasn’t really need to worry about Broly’s presence. Lemo and Cheelai had even joined in a game of spades with Krillin and Master Roshi.

Eighteen could guess the intentions of her housemate and offered to help Cheelai play her hand to prevent unwanted advances from the pervy old man. Although they had never officially met before, Bulma was just as welcoming as her gifts implied. The two had immediately hit it off and Cheelai found herself less guarded in her presence.

Broly was seated in the grass with all the kids surrounding him. He bristled at the three toddlers enamoured with Bah’s ear. At first, he growled lowly in his throat at their prying hands. But he found they only wished to pet the furry exterior. Pan repeatedly hid beneath the pelt and popped up with a yell to hear the joyful squeals of baby Bulla. Marron had even gone so far as to begin folding the fur over itself in a neat pattern she called braiding. The older cubs brought Broly tasty snacks, bombarding him with a flurry of questions he could barely keep up with.

“How long did you live on that planet by yourself?” Trunks queried.

“I heard you took on both our dads at the same time!” Goten exclaimed.

“Did Goten’s dad teach you about the fusion technique?”

The afternoon went on in a similarly mellow tone, not much difference noted with the addition of their unusual houseguests. By the time nightfall had come, the little ones had been ushered inside with their elders and the other children had disappeared. A few of the adults were sprawled out in the lawn chairs, unconscious from either food coma or intoxication. Cheelai had enjoyed dancing with the blue-haired woman and Broly found the dancing an amusing sight.

The last of the party guests were settled around a large bonfire, cuddled close to their loved ones, and quietly sipping at their drinks.

Broly felt an uncomfortable stirring in his belly and leant forward to ask the person next to him, “Where may I go to relieve myself?”

The bald one, named Krillin, blinked at him and tapped his wife to get her to sit up. “There’s a bathroom inside. I can show you where it is.”

He led Broly to a pristinely cleaned restroom deep inside the house, as the closest bathroom was currently occupied. After receiving an appreciative nod from Broly, Krillin saluted the other with two fingers before heading back outside. Broly sighed as his bladder was emptied in a steady stream, his eyes closed in satisfaction. He was a bit disconcerted at having to met so many new acquaintances at once. And, if he were honest, he’d been ready to head back a few hours prior. But Lemo and Cheelai had seemed to be enjoying themselves - Cheelai especially. Broly liked seeing them “have fun” as they liked to call it. He had fun all the time, but perhaps fighting just wasn’t as entertaining to them.

The toilet flushed immediately after he stepped away to wash his hands. The hand soap had a tangy scent to it, burning Broly’s nose with its intensity. Upon exiting the bathroom, Broly felt a bit foolish. He’d forgotten how he even got there. He stood in the middle of the hallway debating which path he should choose, when he remembered the new technique he’d learned.

Reaching out with his senses, Broly felt for the familiar ki signatures of Cheelai, Lemo, and Kakarot. They weren’t hard to find, but another energy source snatched his focus. Prince Vegeta. He’d caught glimpses of the other Saiyan during the day and could have sworn the other had given him death glares maybe once or twice. Other than those sightings, Broly had not made any direct interactions with the Saiyan Prince.

Without fully realizing it, his thoughts had led Broly to the exact location of the older Saiyan. The lighting was dim in this room, with two figures huddled together in a small corner. He recognized the blue hair of the kind Earth woman, Bulma, standing between thick legs hanging over the ledge of the bar counter. The obvious ki signature of Vegeta was sitting just before the woman, his legs trapping her form between his thighs.

His form was hunched over so his head could lay in one of his hands, elbow propped against a knee. Bulma lightly shoved his hand aside and cupped one of his cheeks, knocking their foreheads together lightly. She was mumbling something Broly couldn’t make out. Whatever she said made a smirk come over the prince’s face. Their faces slowly drifted closer and Broly’s eyes locked onto their lips, as they came into contact with each other.

The slow glide of their lips was mesmerizing. Light smacks permeated the air as they parted and licked back into each other's mouths. Broly's head tilted along with them, subconsciously moving his lips in tandem. Vegeta opened his eyes as he pulled away from his mate and froze on the spot.

“The hell are you looking at?” He demanded.

Scalding onyx pits glowered at Broly with deadly intent, unnerving the man in question. He shifted his weight with uncertainty, glancing to the blue-haired woman, who just became aware of his presence. A look of shock and fear flashed across her face, before she stepped away from the prince sheepishly.

Placing a placating hand against Vegeta’s thigh, she asked, “Are you lost, Broly? I can lead you back to the patio, if you want?”

Vegeta hopped from the counter, effectively positioning himself between his wife and the other Saiyan. “I’ll take him,” He offered.

Bulma folded her arms across her bosom and cocked a hip. “Vegeta-” The prince cut his eyes at her, causing her to pause mid-sentence. Whatever that look entailed, she conceded, huffing out an exasperated sigh. “Be nice.”

Satisfied with that response, Vegeta marched past Broly, just barely brushing shoulders with each other. Sparing Bulma one last glance, Broly followed the slighter Saiyan down the hall. The silence became so intense it was almost tangible. Broly nibbled on his lip before stopping in his tracks.

“Prince Vegeta…” The hallway seemed a lot more stuffy than before.

Vegeta felt his hackles begin to rise and forced himself to calm down. I swear if this imbecile brings up what he just saw...He turned his head slightly, showing Broly he was listening.

Finding it difficult to look the prince in the eye, Broly began speaking with his gaze to the ground. “I apologize for the way I behaved before; I was out of line. I was hoping I could make amends for past misunderstandings, but if my presence here is a disturbance, I will respect your wishes and never return.”

Well he's certainly a wild card, Vegeta thought. But dammit if he's not observant.

Vegeta fully turned to face the other crossing his arms in a more relaxed posture. “Don't flatter yourself. If you hadn't been snooping around, I would've questioned if Kakarot's new apprentice even showed up.”

“But we made eye contact earlier. Twice.” Broly refuted.

Vegeta scoffed incredulously. “Are you serious? I was referring to how insignificant your mere existence is to me.”

Broly finally understood the jab and furrowed his brows. His patience with the prince's brash attitude was beginning to run thin. Noticing the other's change in demeanor, Vegeta turned away and began walking again. I swear it's like talking to another Kakarot, Vegeta fumed. Broly wasn't about to let the other Saiyan off so easy, though.

“So you decline my apology?” He asked in a strained tone.

“What, you surprised?” The patio had come into view and Vegeta stepped aside to lean against the door post. “Apologies are simply admissions to mistakes of the past. What does it matter if I accept or not? Just don’t let it happen again.”

The pitch in his voice dropped with the tail end of the sentence, hinting at the threat lurking behind his words. Broly glanced back at the group chatting by the fire and spotted Cheelai watching them with the stillness of a bird ready to swoop down and snatch it’s prey.

Feeling a bit reassured, Broly nodded firmly. “You have my word.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and kudos~


	3. Lips

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for patiently waiting! Here's more of Broly's curious adventures~

“What was that all about?” Cheelai asked, once they were back on Vampa.

Broly looked up from his task of washing his pelt to give her a lost stare.

She propped an arm on one of his shoulders, jutted hip bumping into his arm. “You know, that convo you had with the prince. Didn’t seem like a very fun time.”

“With the prince…” Broly’s mind went back a few hours to that moment and stared blankly at the water streaming from his soaked pelt. “I made a plea for his forgiveness, in light of my past actions. However, I don’t think the gesture was appreciated.”

Seeing the brawny man pouting into his work made Cheelai instinctively reach out to nudge him in the cheek. “That’s not your problem. You can’t change the past, so all that can be done is to apologize. You did your part, so who cares if some people can’t move on. Not like you have to be around him, right?”

At the other’s silence and averted eyes, Cheelai raised a brow. “What am I missing?”

Broly wrung out his pelt, before walking over to sprawl it atop a sunbathed rock. “I was hoping to train with him sometime.”

The enforcer pretended to clean an ear out with her finger with an even higher arch to her brow. “Come again?”

“I want to spar with Prince Vegeta.” He repeated, confidently.

Letting out a sigh, Cheelai shook her head. “Well, I’ve literally just met the guy. Your best bet is get advice from Goku how to get the other to like you. I refuse to get on that guy’s bad side.”

______________________________

With that suggestion in mind, Broly bombarded his Saiyan mentor with inquiries as soon as he arrived for their next training session. Kakarot had been taken aback by Broly’s sudden interest in Vegeta and was curious to what brought this on. Seeing an opportunity for more effective learning, Kakarot made a wager with the eager Saiyan.

“If you’re able to beat me in this next spar, I’ll answer all your questions.”

Kakarot was stretching his limbs, as he was wont to do before every match. The bulkier Saiyan stood before him with determination set in his shoulders. If he wanted to defeat the other, he’d have to be creative. Kakarot was a sneaky fighter, who knew how to play dirty when he really wanted to win. He knew better than to ask his mentor to go easy on him.

As the other crouched into a fighting stance, Broly powered up in an instant before charging at the tensed form of the other. A hand parried his fist, grazing against Kakarot’s shoulder instead. Kakarot brought a knee up to counter the leg he attempted to thrust into the other’s gut, before a ki wave repelled him several feet back. Broly instinctively closed his eyes against the pressure, opening them to find a blast heading straight for him.

Broly braced himself for the burning impact of the energized ball, planting his feet firmly into the ground. The electricity of the blast crackled in his ears, as he reached out with his senses to feel for Kakarot’s presence. He felt an incoming force from behind and swung an elbow behind him to connect with a bony surface. A stray kick caught him upside the left side of his head, causing him to follow the other to the ground.

They both caught each other with their hands, flipping out of the fall to go airborne. Several of their attacks were deflected and blocked, followed by a counterattack from the other. Every strike progressed in strength, emitting a sound similar to a sonic boom. Broly was attempting to trap Kakarot into a grapple so he could quickly end the match. His stamina would not outlast the other’s and his moves were becoming sloppier the more frustrated he became. He couldn’t help remembering his battle with the prince and how the other seemed to almost dance on the battlefield.

Kakarot jabbed him directly in the center of his face, feeling like his nose had been smashed in. Broly cursed himself for becoming distracted in the heat of a battle and resisted the urge to cover his nose. Instead he snatched Kakarot’s arm before he could withdraw it and yanked him forward into his chest. A surprised yelp escaped the pale warrior, as he came face-to-face with his opponent. Broly raised a hand between their faces and smirked before aiming a moderately powered ki blast between the other’s eyes. Kakarot’s eyes widened before attempting to yank his arm free and sent a kick at Broly’s core. That earned him enough momentum to propel the other in the opposite direction, as he fled the scene. Unfortunately, that was exactly what Broly had been planning - the ki blast racing after his form with every dip and turn.

Kakarot dove towards the ground, landing in a handstand before immediately flipping out of it. The ki blast created a crater where he’d initially landed, the impact blowing rock particles into his face. Four consecutive punches sent shocks of pain up his spine, as the other hooke an arm around his neck and rolled them to the ground.

After catching his breath, Kakarot tested the grapple to see if he was truly trapped.

An amused chuckle blew against Broly’s forearm. “What now? I’m not gonna give up.”

“Then we’ll have to stay this way through lunch.”

Kakarot’s eyes widened and he tried to frown up at the other. “Hey! No fair. That means you don’t get to eat either.”

Broly tried to ignore the inevitability of that decision by focusing on his main goal. Kakarot’s thrashing became more frantic as he realized the other was planning to go through with the threat and Broly beared more of his weight against his opponent’s back. He could always put more pressure against the other’s windpipe to block air flow, however loss of consciousness would not garner the results he desired. All he needed was to hold out until Kakarot’s stomach could take no more and he’d get the answers he wanted.

Kakarot had stopped moving to think about his next move. Broly was serious about winning this thing. Did he really want to give up now or continue to push the other saiyan to his limits? Several beats passed that the two of them didn’t move aside from their ragged breaths.

A resounding growl permeated the intensity of the atmosphere, leaving dead silence in its wake.

Kakarot went slack in Broly’s grip as peels of laughter deflated his resistance. “Pfthaahahahahaha!”

Feeling betrayed by his own anatomy, Broly released the other to allow him the freedom to roll around in mirth. Broly let out a sigh as he sat on his butt.

“Heh hehehehe, you almost had me there.” Kakarot stated between giggles. “I was really debating between lunch or training.”

“If we are stopping for a meal, then you call it because I refuse to give up.” Broly frowned in disdain.

Kakarot smirked at his apprentice and rolled out the kinks in his shoulder. “Okay, you win. But just know I’ll work extra hard next time. Can’t have two losses in a row.”

Broly nodded in approval, before scooting closer to the other. “So, you will answer my questions?”

“Oh, yeah, I almost forgot about that. How about we take it one question at a time, this go around, neh?”

Helping each other to a standing position, they began their stroll back to camp at a leisure place.

“I wish to know how I can earn the prince’s trust.”

Kakarot scratched his head with a quizzical expression on his face. “I don’t know too many people who’s earned Vegeta’s trust right off the bat; don’t get yourself too down about stuff like that.”

“But, I accused him of a crime he did not commit and attempted to destroy his territory.”

“Territory?” Kakarot blinked at the other with inceredulty.

“Yes, the prince has adopted Earth as his home, thus it is his responsibility to protect it.”

“Oh,” Kakarot looked thoughtful as he processed this information. “I guess that does make sense. Rather than a duty, I just feel it’s the right thing to do when you care about someone.”  
Broly huffed in acknowledgement of the fair translation.

A bout of silence emerged between them, before Broly asked the question inkling at the tip of his tongue. “Do you think he would be open to training with me?”

 

“Would he!” A gleeful smile stretched across Kakarot’s face. “He’s never given me an answer anytime I’ve invited him in the past, but something tells me he’d love to spar with you sometime.”

Broly was skeptical of the other’s “feelings,” as his own intuition was telling him that the prince wanted nothing to do with him.

Kakarot noticed the crestfallen stature of the other and leant forward to get a better look at his face. “Did ya get to talk with him at the barbeque the other day?”

Broly avoided looking at the other, instead observing the sunrise of Calipso, the third sun. “We conversed a bit.”

Just then an image of pliant lips sliding against one another popped into the Saiyan’s mind and Broly looked at Kakarot in wonder.

“I have another question!” He exclaimed. Kakarot hummed in reply. “The prince and his mate, I found them in very close proximity with one another. Their lips were moving together in a way I couldn’t understand. Is something like that customary on your planet?”

A deep blush formed on Kakarot’s face and he stifled a giggle behind his hand. “Oh, uhh. I think you walked in on those two kissing.”

“Kis-sing?”

“Yeah, it’s a thing people do when they really like each other. Mates aren’t the only ones who do it. Sometimes Chi-Chi kisses my sons on their foreheads or cheek.” Kakarot stated, tapping a finger against his own cheek.

“Is it the same as smiling at something pleasant?”

“We~ll, you could say that. It’s more a show of affection. Like a hug or pat on the back.” He demonstrated on Broly’s shoulder, catching him off guard.

“That is very...weird.”

“Nah, it actually feels pretty good.” He stated, clasping his hands together behind his head.

Broly was left to his thoughts after that, his questions answered and nothing of substance to really add to the conversation. When they got back to the house, Kakarot placed some leftovers prepared by his mate into the oven and sat at the table impatiently. His leg was bouncing from anticipation, frequently checking the timer for the appropriate cooking time. He glanced over at the other Saiyan to find Broly tracing his lips with the tips of his fingers.

A mischievous idea popped into his head, suddenly. “You know, if you’re really curious, you could ask Cheelai to try it out with you.”

Broly’s eyes lit up with interest and glanced out the window at his counterpart tinkering with her scouter. As he flirted with the thought of kissing her, Broly remembered the make-up she insisted on wearing, wondering if it was tasty. It certainly added an interesting flare to the already light-hearted warrior. She appeared more delicate, although nothing in her actions really supported such a change. Maybe it was because he paid more attention to her face, now - features more rounded at the edges and skin much softer than the rest of them. His father had very briefly explained basic anatomy of most organisms and informed him of the uniqueness of the female gender. Seeing as his first interaction with a female of humanoid properties was less than half a year ago, he’d not had much interest in the topic.

The timer of the oven dinged to alert them of their prepared meal and Goku’s attention immediately shifted to a different subject.

“Anyway, I think we should call it a day after this. It’d be good for you to practice staying in your transformed state to build stamina. Controlling your strength is all well and good, but if you can’t conserve energy in that form, that strength won’t last very long.”

__________________________

Broly was able to stand his ascended form without breaking a sweat for approximately 2 hours. He gave himself a reprieve of about 30 minutes before trying again - this time lasting for an hour and a half. Soon after, Broly attempted to change again, practically zapping himself of all he had just trying to transform. After one last push, Broly fell flat on his back, chest heaving with the effort it took to even take a breath.

He allowed himself to rest there in the sand, the dry air of the desert whipping through his bangs. Soft footfalls padded closer to his exhausted form, a shadow blocking his face from the beaming suns. He opened his eyes to gaze into the bright eyes of his companion. Cheelai was crouched next to his form, chin resting against her arms as they sat folded atop her knees.

“What was all that about?” She asked curiously.

Broly closed his eyes again, as that seemed to help him breathe better. “Building...Stamina…” He released between huffs of breaths.

Cheelai hummed in mild understanding, allowing her eyes to appreciate the view before her. She’s always been attracted to her brawny companion, his sweet personality only enhancing his charm. Her only drawback from him was his completely dense sense of sexual attraction. I mean, until a few weeks ago he couldn’t sense ki either, so she’ll give him a break - but she was attractive enough! She doesn’t think she’s ever walked in on the guy masturbating or caught even the slightest scent of sex in the air after a particularly satisfying bout of “me-time.” Cheelai didn’t get it. The guy was curious about everything but the things that mattered.

She blinked incredulously as a finger dragged across her bottom lip. She hadn’t even realized she’d been pouting this whole time.

“What are you thinking about?” He asked, letting his finger fall from her lip.

“Mmm, nothing. I just…” She watched Broly look at his finger with intrigue, before sticking it in his mouth and sucking on it. An amused smile spread across her face at the strange occurrence. “Broly. What are you doing?”

He averted his gaze back to her, licking his lips in the process. “I wondered what that tasted like, but I don’t taste much of anything.”

Cheelai felt a flutter of butterflies in her chest as a thought ran through her head. She lowered her eyes and leaned in further with a newfound confidence. “You want another taste?”

Her gaze bore back into his, hoping against all odds that he didn’t swipe his finger across her lip again. The wheels seemed to be turning in his head, as his eyes roved over her face, resting on her lips. She planted her knees on the ground and braced a hand next to his head as she shifted her body even closer to him.

Broly could feel his heart pounding erratically in his chest, feeling slightly out of breath for a different reason than before. The hair on his forearms stood on end as she partially closed him in with her body. His eyes followed the movement of her lips, as she rubbed them together enticingly. In reality, she was truly nervous about the possible rejection that was going to occur. But, if she’s reading the atmosphere correctly, all she needs to do is lean a-little...closer…

She closed her eyes with a shiver, as their lips made contact. She felt his lips twitch hesitantly, obviously unsure of what he should be doing. Cheelai had fantasized about this enough to know exactly how this would go. She gave him two quick pecks, parting her lips slightly to suction his bottom lip between her own. His jaw slackened pliantly as she nibbled on his lip, drawing out a light gasp at a particularly sharp nip.

She pulled away with a smirk, trying to gauge his reaction. His lips were slightly puckered, eyes clouded with lust. He grabbed her by the chin and yanked her back into the kiss, a pleased yelp being smothered by his lips. He sucked on her lips hungrily, sloppily attempting to mimic her technique. A sharp pain brought stars to her eyes as Broly attempted to pierce her lip with his fangs.

She hissed, jerking her head away before quickly realizing that was a horrible idea. She settled with slapping her hand repeatedly against his chest, until he got the memo to let go!

“Aaugh! Broly, what the hell?!” She screamed angrily. Her fingers came away glistening with gross red blood. The sight only angered her more. “I’m not some hunk of meat you can just sink your jaws into!”

Broly’s hands hover in the air with uncertainty, wanting to examine her more closely. He sat up and shrank in on himself in shame, not sure what to do. “I’m sorry.”

Cheelai sucked on her lip, attempting to soothe the puncture with her tongue and sighed with a roll of her eyes. “It’s fine, just don’t do it again. Kissing is supposed to be fun and exciting, but it’s not a fight. It’s a different type of battle - one where you don’t try to hurt the other person.”

Broly latched onto every word that spilled from her mouth as if it were the last drops of water. The mention of battle had him more eager to try his hand at kissing again. Cheelai could sense this and back-tracked on her own phrasing.

“Look, maybe battle isn’t the right word, but you get what I mean, right? The same feelings are there.” Of course he doesn’t get it, Cheelai, he freaking took a bite out of you! She ignored her berating thoughts and continued on with high hopes for another go-round. “Do you think we could maybe try this again without the biting?”

Broly nodded firmly, yearning to get back to the kissing.

Searching his eyes for understanding, Cheelai relented. “Okay.”

His stare averts downward as she releases her lip, the color on her lip fading into the natural green hue of her skin. He tilts her head lightly with a knuckle, swiping his thumb across the bite marks lining her lip. She winced away from the light touch and took his hand in hers.

“I’m fine,” She assured. “Just follow what I do.”

She scooted closer to him, until her knees pressed against his folded shins and placed her hands against his knees. They stared into each other’s eyes, Broly’s eyes wide with great expectation. Cheelai shook her head with a smile of adoration. This guy is such a big kid, she thought fondly, brushing their noses together in anticipation. But hella sexy, too.

They sat in the sand for the next ten minutes slotting their lips together and finding a rhythm which pulsed along with the pounding arousal in their loins. Cheelai melted into his touch as a steadying hand pressed into the dip of her back, pulling her into his broad chest. A delighted gasp fell from her lips as her nipples rolled with the movement between their chests. In this new position, her knees dug into Broly’s legs and she wondered for a fleeting moment if that was uncomfortable. However, that train of thought was easily forgotten as she became consumed in pleasure. At some point their tongues had gotten involved, becoming entangled in a sensual dance of pure sensation within their mouths. A pleased growl reverberated through Broly’s chest, sending a shiver down Cheelai’s spine.

“Well, this is new.”

The two lovers broke apart immediately, Broly’s arm tightening almost painfully around Cheelai’s ribs.

“Just coming to tell you dinner’s ready. That is, if you need it.” The edge of Lemo’s mouth quirked teasingly as he turned to head back to camp, whistling an obnoxious tune along the way.

Cheelai squeezed her eyes shut with a sharp inhale and dropped her head with an exhale, knowing she’ll never hear the end of this one. If only Broly had been using those damned senses of his to scan the area, she fumed. It’s not like she was embarrassed! She just wanted to explore this new relationship without having to deal with meddling comments from the witty engineer. Or worse- for Lemo to blab about this to the nosiest Saiyajin of all. If she learned anything about Goku, in these last few months, it’s that the other really didn’t understand subtlety.

She flew onto her backside as Broly quickly stood at the mention of food. She waved at the cloud of dust her fall created and glared up at the clueless Saiyajin.

“That one-track mind of yours is as infuriating as it is endearing.” She muttered under her breath. She turned her attention to Lemo and waved him off. “No worries, we’ll be there soon.”

With a sigh she went to stand and found herself being assisted by a firm grasp around her arm. Broly had a small apologetic smile on his face and held onto her until she was steady on her feet. He looked away sheepishly and rubbed the back of his finger along his lip subconsciously.

“That was nice,” He glanced back at my lips, before looking into my eyes. “I’d like to do that again, after dinner.”

Cheelai’s face burned with the force of her blush and she stifled a nervous giggle as she buried her face into her hands.

“Ahh! It’s not fair!” She looked up at him with a huge grin plastered on her face. “You’re too cute!!”


End file.
